Ghostyness
by SingularToast
Summary: Puck tries to cheer up Rachel after the latest Finchel drama.


Rachel hadn't stopped looking mopey since the day the whole Finn thing blew up, and Puck hated it. He was kinda responsible for it too, after all. Yeah, so he pulled away and said he couldn't go through with it, and Finn had made it pretty obvious since that he totally blamed Rachel for the whole thing, but that wasn't the point. He let her talk him into it, he let her invite him over and he'd pretty willingly gone into her room and laid down on her bed. He'd even gone in for that first kiss, and if he hadn't stopped ...

Well.

He didn't know _exactly_ what she'd had planned for that afternoon, but knowing that she was absolutely willing to do whatever to get back at Finn ... well, shit. It was heady stuff, and yeah okay the situation sucked and all – he didn't exactly _enjoy_ being called on when a girl wanted to make her boyfriend jealous – but it was still Rachel, and she was still a hot Jew, and he was still, you know, human.

But anyway, back to the mopey shit. Because he'd been stupid enough to follow through and go all the way up to her room, up to her bed, then that meant he had still stuffed up big time. So, in a way, he was the reason Finn broke up with Rachel, and that totally blowed. He kinda wanted to make it up to her, if only so she'd stop looking all sad and depressed and uninterested in everything.

Which was why, even though he was on the opposite side of their history classroom, Puck decided he was gonna try and make her smile again.

Shut up, it was all part of his agreement with God to be nicer to Jews.

Waiting until teacher's back was turned, he stood up and lobbed a balled up piece of paper in her direction, and grinned when he heard the soft 'thump' it made when it hit her desk. Sitting down quickly, he faced forward and plastered his usual 'bored-as-hell' look on his face when the teacher turned around again. But out of the corner of his eye, Puck could see Rachel looking around suspiciously before hiding the paper ball in her lap. She glanced up at the teacher, who was too busy droning on and on about dates and times and places and _oh my god shut up already_ to notice what was going on under her nose.

Looking back down at her lap, Rachel slowly unravelled the note.

**BOO**, was all it said.

Puck had to slap a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter that bubbled up when she just scrunched her nose up and dropped the note into her bag. So, he wrote another one.

**Did I scare ya?**

This time his aim was a little off, and the note bounced off her shoulder and onto the floor by her side.

Rachel immediately looked around, trying to find the culprit, but he was already slouched in his chair, acting like his mind wasn't even in the room.

Again she read the note, pulled a face, and balled it back up before dropping it into her schoolbag with the other one.

**Imma ghost writin you notes. Oooowoooohhooo ...**

Okay, so he was being totally lame, but he actually did this with his sister at home sometimes when she was playing dolls in her room and he was bored. He'd walk past her open door, ditch some random scribbled thing at her, then hide in the bathroom so he could hear her squeal in delight when she read it.

Rachel wasn't squealing, but this time he totally got her to smile before she glanced shyly over her shoulder, looking from one person to the other, clearly trying to figure out who the hell was doing this. So this time, when she looked in his direction he caught her eye and held it for a moment.

Then he winked.

Staring forward at the board of notes he was supposed to be writing down, Puck was waiting for the best moment to send his next note over when a yellow paper ball fell onto his desk, making him jump. Of course she had freaking coloured lined paper. That was so Berry.

Glancing over at Rachel and smirking when she avoided his gaze, Puck pulled the note open and cracked up at the obvious show of Berry-logic.

**_You can't be a ghost, because most ghosts aren't corporeal and can't manoeuvre things like balled up pieces of paper from all the way across a classroom._**_**  
**_**_Also, I've made no secret of the fact that I am a little psychic, and I'd like to think that I would have sensed if a non-living being had been hiding in my History class._**

Scribbling a reply at the bottom of her note, Puck didn't even bother standing up to lob it back over her way.

**You suck at this note thing Berry**

He heard a soft giggle and couldn't help but smile in response. She was totally going to leave this classroom smiling when the bell rang in five minutes.

**_And you, Noah, are terrible at keeping in character. I thought you were a ghost?_**

**I totally am. Are you questioning my ghostyness? BOO**

**_Ghostyness is not a word, Noah! As for your 'boo', it didn't frighten me in the least._**

**Ghostyness is an awesome word. Don't knock it. And my 'boo's are totally badass look: BOOooOOOoOOOOOOO!**

Just then the bell rang, and Puck tried to collect his things quick enough to catch Rachel before she left the room – but then one of the freaking Cheerios bailed him up about some stupid thing he'd supposedly done last week, and he couldn't get rid of her. Straining to look over the stupid girl's shoulder to see if Rachel was still there, he saw he swing her bag over her shoulder before looking up to meet his eyes.

Then she lifted up the piece of paper to show him what she'd just written down: **_Ahhhhhhhh!_**

Smirking, he nodded and then grinned when she waved goodbye.

And she totally walked out the door smiling to herself, clutching their note in her hand.


End file.
